Like Wildfire
by GEM8
Summary: A continuation of Dark Nightso read that first. Don't ever tell anyone anything you don't want everyone to know. Margret deals with her emotions surrounding the shooting.


**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin and Co.**

**Author's Note: A continuation of "Dark Night." single quotes indicate thoughts.**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Title: "Like Wildfire"**

**Spoilers: Don't tell anybody anything you don't want other people to know.**

------

Margaret walked into the west wing the next morning, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before, because of the dream. She really need to talk to someone about that.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hey Donna."

"You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh, why?"

Margaret thought about it for a moment, "I don't know."

"Margaret you don't lie well."

They continued to walk down the hall, "If you promise not to tell anyone why I'll tell you. You have to promise though and you can't laugh when I tell you."

"I promise." Donna said as she followed Margaret into the ladies room. Margaret made sure they were alone before she started to speak.

"I have been having a recurring dream."

"About what?"

"Not what.'

"Then who?"

"Leo."

"Good one Margaret. You really had me going there."

"I'm not kidding. What do you think I should do?"

"What are these dreams about exactly?"

"Well, they are about the night of the shooting. I am here and I keep thinking Leo is the one who was shot and then he comes in and he kisses me and--"

"Okay Margaret too much information."

"Sorry, what should I do?"

"Talk to him."

"Talk to him are you crazy. He'll think I'm going nuts."

"I still say talk to him."

----

"Josh, oh my, Josh you'll never believe this."

"What?"

"I just ran into Margaret and she asked me what she should do about this dream she been having."

"Dream about What?"

"Who Josh."

"Okay who?"

"Leo."

"Leo? Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Really."

"CJ come in here."

"Wait I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. He doesn't know."

"It's CJ, Donna."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Margaret's having a dream about Leo."

"A dream, what kind of dream? Wait don't answer that. I don't think I want to know."

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

----

By lunchtime most everyone in the west wing knew about Margaret and the news was spreading like wildfire. She couldn't wait any longer. She walked into the office to talk to him. "Leo."

"Yeah."

"Leo there's this thing going around about you and me and I think we should talk."

"Yeah."

"Leo are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"What did I just say?"

Leo looked up at her, 'God she looked beautiful today.' "You said something about a thing, so when have every not had a thing?"

"Leo this one is really important. We should talk."

"Okay what's the thing?"

"I have been having dreams about the shooting and you."

"What! Did I hear you correctly, you been having--"

"Yeah."

"Sit down Margaret." Margaret sat down. "Start from the beginning."

"After the shooting, I started having dreams about you and now everyone knows about it because I asked Donna what to do."

"Donna talked?"

"Yeah. Leo I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Leo looked into Margaret's eyes, "If you don't mind me asking what happens between us in your dreams?"

"We hold each other and you kiss me but not how you think, really nothing happens. I'm sorry. I'll pack up and be out by the end of the day."

Margaret, wait! Don't you think you're going a little too fast here? I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you have feeling for me?"

"I don't know...I... yes."

"Okay."

Margaret looked at him shocked, "you're not mad."

"No, because I've always known that you had feeling for me."

"What about the rumor?"

"Well do you want it just to be about a dream or should we really give them something to talk about?"

"Leo, are you feeling okay?"

"You're not the only one with dreams Margaret. I'm fine. How are you?"

Leo came and sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous, nothings happened yet and nothing will until we are ready for it to happen."

"Okay, well I should get back to work." Margaret started to get up when Leo pulled her back to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. When the kiss broke Leo looked up at her, "Was it what you dreamed it would be?"

"That was better then any dream."


End file.
